Printing devices utilizing a media tray under the device typically feed the media out of the tray to the rear and around a “C” shaped path to enter the imaging area and exit to the front of the device. This provides a very compact machine. Because of the varying lengths of media fed through such a device, some mechanism must be provided to accommodate the discrepancy between the length of short media and the path length. This conventionally is done by using a relatively large drive roller (or rollers) which move the media toward non-driven idler rollers to maintain contact with the media while it is being fed around the path and into the imaging area.
In a separate patent application recently filed and commonly owed with this application, an improved mechanical system to feed the documents is described and claimed which employs two autocompensating systems, one intermediate in the feed path. That system is described in detail here as this invention provides modes of use of that system which increase the speed of media through the “C” path for certain media.